Let the Music Take you
by duoluver181
Summary: An High school Variety filled with my favorite characters and songs R
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I'm no writer really I just like to do things like this for fun. I've decided that I wanted to write a story that included all my favorite songs and characters from all different stories movies and anime. So this is what I've come up with this will be a story set in an alternate universe at a high school having a Talent/Variety/Cabaret show. I own almost none of these characters the only ones are Melime and Teresa.

Characters- (By show/book/manga/movie)

Harry Potter

Harry

Draco

Hermione

Ron

Luna

Sirius

James

Lily

Remus

Tonks

Fred

George

Charlie

Bill

Fleur

Lord of the Rings

Frodo

Sam

Merry

Pippin

Aragorn

Boromir

Gimli

Legolas

Gandalf

Magic Knights Rayearth

Fuu

Hikaru

Umi

Ferio

Inuyasha

Inuyasha

Kagome

Sesshomaru

Rin

Sango

Miroku

Ayame

Kouga

Gundam Wing 

Heero

Duo

Wufei

Quatre

Trowa

Relena

Zechs

Tamora Pierce Books

Daine

Numair

Keladry

Jon

Alanna

Thayet

George

Briar

Sandry

Daja

Tris

These are the characters that will be in my story although there may be more appearing as special guests or just because I remember more that I want to add. Song and character requests are always welcome. I'm not completely sure if there will be any couples in this fic. . . but I'll think about it.


	2. a WHAT!

Chapter One : A WHAT?!?!?!?!

It was a normal everyday school day at IHS. The students where going about there business not at all suspecting what lay in store for them. The music director and principal where planning something extra special for them, something some would love and some would try to kill them for.

On the announcements at the end of the day there was one that stuck in many peoples heads that night. "Starting tomorrow we will be holding auditions for a Variety Singing Contest!"

"A WHAT?!?!?!?!" was heard through out the school. The crowd that was gathering around the bulletin board all looked up when they heard the resident Drama Queens Serena and Relena scream at the top if their longs.

"OMG OMG OMG!!!!!! I just HAVE to be in this . . . if I don't get in then there will be no REAL competition 'cause you know I have the BEST voice in the school" Relena said.

"Chyeah you wish everyone KNOWS that I have the best voice here I don't know WHAT you're talking about" Serena said back.

This of course resulted in the three millionth argument about who was prettier, smarter, better at this and that. The crowd began to drift away from the screaming drama queens.

"If you're so good at singing why don't you sign up for an audition time and see if you get in" a voice from the crowd said.

"Yeah!"

"What she said"

A girl was walking through the crowd toward the board. She shot a look at the two girls the clearly said "what a waste of air". She was about five feet seven with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair in two buns low on her head. She was wearing a black tank top with a cross on the front in sequins that had cut off sleeves and drawstring to make it shrink. Her pants were ripped but had been decorated to go with the shirt. On her fave she had a pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes. She walked up to the board took out a silver marker and scrawled her name across the sign-up sheet.

The two girls looked at the name.

"Excuse me Melime is it? But I don't think we asked toy for your opinion on the matter now did we?" Relena said.

Melime just rolled her eyes. " If you didn't want my opinion than maybe you shouldn't have been shouting for the entire school to hear I mean really you are just getting on everyone's nerves." She looked back over her shoulder blinked twice shook her head and called out "Teresa get your slow butt up here and sign up we both know you want too."

Another girl started walking through the crowd. She looked as if she was walking to the guillotine instead of just a sign-up sheet.

"Hurry it up Teresa we don't have all Day" Melime said to her.

Teresa just looked at her blew a bubble and looked around. She was wearing black pinstripe pants with black heels and a rather tight shirt that said 'Don't Make Me Get My Flying Monkeys'. Her hair was red-ish brown there where a few streaks of what looked like purple in her hair. She wore is down with two strands shorter than the rest and lying on her face. She was wearing a pair of glasses and what looked like about five hundred bracelets up and down her arms. She went up the board looked at the board turned to Melime and raised her eyebrows. Melime sighed and handed over her marker so that Teresa could sign-up. She looked back at Melime as if to ask "Can I go now?"

Melime sighed " Yes Teresa you can go"

Serena looked Teresa up and down and declared "You don't even talk you CAN'T sing if you won't talk."

"For you information she doesn't talk because she knows that to be able to sing well at the auditions she needs to conserve her voice . . . unlike some people I could name." Melime said.

Serena gasped "How DARE you. Do you KNOW WHO I AM????"

"Does it look like I care?" Melime replied.

The crowd around them broke into applause.

"You tell her Melime"

"Yeah really we all know and don't care"

"Do you think you could make her shut up permanently?"

Melime looked around. "Ok who said that??"

A guy in the back slowly raised his hand. Everyone looked around. There where a few gasps when they saw who it was. In the back was a bot who had messy brown hair and was wearing black shorts and a green tank top.

"Heero!" Relena said as she tried to run and give him a hug.

The group of guys that where around him moved to block her way, she looked up into the face of a very tall boy whose hair covered half of his face.

"Trowa MOVE!" she demanded.

"Does he look like a dog to you??" a boy asked.

Relena looked over at the boy who spoke she had long chestnut brown hair in a braid down his back.

"Duo was I TALKING to you??" she said.

"Well no but you insulted one of my friends and that's not going to be allowed I mean its bad enough that you follow Heero around like a little lost puppy but now you make it sound like my friend is a dog" He said.

"OK that's enough talk" Melime growled. "Every one needs to form a line and sign up if they are interested."

To everyones surprise the guys lined up and filed through putting there names up on the sheet once the crowd saw that there where actually going to be people trying for it they started to sign up to. Melime took Teresa's arm in hers and started to walk away.

"Well our works finished for today" She said. "Now all we need is to get them to audition and we can get this thing started." She smirked as she walked away.

End Chapter

Please Review let me know what you think.


End file.
